Leia Adventure
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: War contiues to rage, alternate timeline
1. Part 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND THEY ARE OWN BY DISNEY AND LUCISFILMS.

BASE LARGELY OFF OF ARTLANZER.DEVIANTART STAR WARS COMICS JUST CHANGED SOME MAIN CHARACTERS AND HOPE HE CONTINUED TO MAKE MORE

Jedi Parxeum, in Corasant Jedi Temple.

Two Younlings jump on from rail to rail blocking blasts from the remotes shooting at them. "Come on We can do this." Said the first youngling a Torgrath girl name Reenyai to her partner a human girl name Nelit'a. Who said in a slightly panic voice. "I don't think so. There more and more coming." Then not seeing it because of her helmet Reenyai bonk her head on the next bar. She started to lose her balance. "Ah... cover me!"

"With What I can hardly get up here?" Said Nelit'a. Her friend wait for a remote to hit her but when no shots were fired she mange to lift her helmet out of her eyes and look around. "Hey the remotes stop firing did you do that?" Then came a voice from below them. "No I did that. Now what are youngling such as yourselves doing in this room?" The younglings look down to see a figure with her hood up looking at them. "Master Skywalker! We were Uh just trying it out." Said Nelit'a embarrassingly. "This training regiment is for masters and their junior padwans." Said Leia in a calm voice. "But Master were almost through the course.." Said Reenyai. Leia's mouth gave a slight smirk as the younglings were only 10 feet off the ground. "Well... at least the first few feet." Add Reenyai with a nerves laugh.

"I can see that get down here please." Said Leia removing her hood. The two jump down in front of her. They shuffled their feet's. "Jedi Knights get hurt on this course. Which is why younglings like you are forbidden here."

Reenyai gaze down. "We're sorry Master Skywalker. We were just trying it out."

"We are so busted." Muttered Nelit'a. Leia nodded. "Indeed both of you could have been hurt. As punishment you'll both of you will be cleaning all the dorm rooms for you fellow younglings."

"Aww man." Both them said. Then suddenly a voice came from the doorway. "Come now Leia surely you can go easy on them. After all their only children." The three look over to see Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala and also Leia's mom. Leia look at her mother for a few seconds then sighed and turn back to the two younglings. "Fine you'll do twenty stances of the basic lightsaber fighting form instead. Go to the courtyard I'll check on your progress later." The two had relived looks on their faces. They bowed to Leia and immediately left on their way out they stop in front the Chancellor to say. "Thank you Mrs. Skywalker." Padme smiled at them and said. "Your welcome, just make sure you obey rules ok." They nodded and promise they will and left.

Padme look at her daughter the smile still on her face. Leia rolled her eyes but she was smiling as well. "So what brings the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to the Jedi Temple. I doubt you just came to just spoil a couple of younglings." Padme chuckled. "Your right i here for the council meeting. But until you and Luke give me and your farther grandchildren who else am I suppose to spoil?"

Leia blushed then she and Padme began to walk towards the council room.


	2. Part 2

The 4th Jedi fleet it flagship the battle-carrier the Vigilance. The ship was heavy armor. But she was fear because she was home to the most feared squadrons in the galaxy Rouge and Phoenix squadron. A lone Jedi was waiting in the hanger. Jedi master Leia Skywalker daughter of Jedi master Anakin Skywalker and queen of Naboo Padme Skywalker. Twin sister to Luke Skywalker and Apprentice to Ashoka.

She watch a ship flown in the ship called Slave 1 landed in the hanger bay. Once it had landed the door open and a figure step down.

"Hello Boba." Said Leia.

"I was wondering when you would finally need my service again Jedi." Said the most feared and respected bounty hunter in his green mandalore armor. As he stood in front of her. "But then my service doesn't come cheap."

They stood for a minute in silence then Boba Fett raise his hands up and as he started to take his helmet off as he said.

"But from you darling." He brush his brown hair out of his brown eyes and gave Leia a smile.

"I'd settle for a good kiss it's been a long time Leia."

Leia blush in the way only Boba could make her do. "Boba Fett you still know how to embarrass a girl."

Boba smiled again and wrap one arm around Leia waste and right before he pulled her into a passionate kiss said. "I can do more than that honey." Leia was caught off guard by the kiss but that didn't stop her from returning it. Lucky for Boba he was the only one who could pull a stunt like that any one else would of got their lips and balls burned off by her lightsabers.

When the separated both breathing hard Leia said "you do always known how to take a girl's breath away."

They stood there body press together. "I take it your assignment requires some secrecy?" Asked Boba. "Yes more intel gathering but we still have some time before we arrived and I was wondering if you want to have some dinner?" Said Leia.

"Do you have personal quarters on the ship?" Asked Fett. "Yes." Said Leia giving him a wicked smile. "But I'd rather we go to your ship."

Dinner composed of mostly field rastions and synth meat. But the food didn't matter as both had missed each other touch for a long time.

"Do you still remember the first time we meet?" Asked Leia as her hands ran over Boba scared body.

Boba gave a small laugh. "How can't i you almost chopped my head of with your lightsaber." As he kissed Leia's neck.

"That because you keep throwing thermal detonator at me." Leia said holding Boba head her fingers tangled in his hair. "Oh yeah." As he nibble her neck as his hands ran up and down her body.

"You and your master Ashoka was it was chasing down this weeqauy which was also happened to be my contract bounty." Said Boba as his hand needed Leia ass.

"And for obvious reasons both of us wouldn't give up." Said Leia between kisses.

"Which is why the weeqauy got the drop on us all trapping us with a pair of rancors." Said Boba

"We had to work together on that." Said Leia they laid together arms and legs tangled together Leia's head under the crook of Boba's neck.

"And a couple of more missions bumping into each other and who would ever think we end up like this." Said Boba peppering her hair with kisses.

"I'm just as surprised as you beloved especially because everyone think we hate each other but stranger thing have happened." Said Leia tracing the scars on Boba's chest one by one.

They laid there holding each other Leia could sense there was something on Boba mind.

"Even if I wasn't a Jedi I can tell something up with you Boba what is it?"

Boba look into Leia's brown beautiful eyes. This woman could read him like a book. Then took a deep breath then gave her a smile brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I managed to invest some earned bounty on a large property on Naboo one hundred eighty acres of forest, grass lands and lakes. There also a mansion built there fully maintained." Boba paused a moment looking at Leia then took a deep breath. "What do you think it a good place to settle down?"

Leia eyes widened. "Goodness is that your way of proposing?"

"For better or worse darling." Said Boba with hope in his eyes. Leia smiled and lean up to kiss him passionately. After the kiss Leia said. "That my answer now you need my father answer but good you ask me first other wise you probably have no head to ask me." Boba chuckle "Asking you took more courage then anything I ever done." Then Leia comlink from her pile of clothes peep and came out her brother Master Dum voice. "Master Skywalker come in." Leia chuckled. "I forgot I had my comm." She pick it up before she press the button Boba Said. "Liar."

"I'm here Kanan."

"I will like you to join me on the bridge we will be arriving at our destination in two hours."

Leia look at Boba he nodded.

"Give is a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later on the bridge.

Leia saw Kanan Dum his eyes cover by a green mask because he was blinded by a Darth Maul counter. Next to him was Hera his twi'lek wife, pilot of the Ghost and leader of Phoenix squad. Behind them was their adopted son and Kanan's apprentice Ezra his gun blade at his side. Next to him was his mandalore

girlfriend Sabine Ren.

"Greetings Master Skywalker Boba Fett it a pleasure both of you can join us we will arrive on the outskirts of the system and meet up with your farther fleet where we can began our mission." Said Kanan.

"Nice to see you Kanan and We don't need to be so formal. Let get down to business."


	3. Part 3

The Slave 1 weave around the slow moving space rocks heading closer to the station call Demons Run where Boba Fett and his fiancé would meet their contact and began their hunt for the traitor senator. "We're almost at the coordinates." Boba were at the controls when he heard Leia's voice from behind him in the bedroom where she was changing. "Love can I ask you something?"

"What is it darling?" Said Boba still focusing on the controls. Leia voice came a again as she exited the bedroom. "I know we're supposed to pose as mercenaries but-.." Boba turn to look and Said. "Whoa!!" When he saw her. (If you want a better idea of the outfit look up ArmorWing. Deviantart drawing which this is basic on. I'm not very good at describing cloths.) "Where in the name of the Force did you get this outfit?" Asked Leia with amuse smile on her face. Boba blush slightly in the way only Leia could make him. "In... Tatooine."

Leia smiled widen. "HMMMM, There hesitation there." Boba was also smiling. "Well... I was actually thinking of you when I bought it and on this mission it would certainly suit as a distraction on any enemies we encounter." Leia move over to him and sat down next to her Love. "Good excuse.." Boba chuckled as put on his helmet. "I thought you'd like that." Leia lean in close and whisper seductively. "I will also like the plain you have for that metal bikini in your room as well. But best not tell my dad." Boba was silent and was about to speak when Leia then said. "There the Demon Runs Station."

Time skip while talking to the station manger

"We're look for a contact of mine. His name is Leero Dabiz." The station manger look confused. "According to my records Dabiz died in his quarters just yesterday a heart attack."

"Damn it.." curse Boba. "What do we do now?" Asked Leia concern. Boba look at her. "We watch our backs because whoever killed him know we're coming." The station master look confused.

"Killed? But the records show no foul play in the autopsy reports." He press the button to the door. "Here. I'll show you the reports themselves.

The door open to reviled a squad of troopers. "Prepare to die!" Yelled one of the mercenaries. Boba and Leia who had a slight smile on her face look at each other then using Force Push Leia Said. "You first!" The push send to mercenaries fly back onto the ground and on top of each other. One said. E Chu' Ta!!! Our contractor never mentioned any stinking Jedaai!!!" Another Said. "She just took out most of our guys!!" Boba pointed left arm saying. "Not Bad Love! If I'm not mistaken your powers are getting stronger." Leia answered as she pull out her lightsaber out. "I've been training harder." Then Boba launch rockets from his gauntlet. As one of the mercenaries who mange to get to his feet just mange to say. "Bloody He-" He didn't finish because the rockets blew him and his friends to dust blasting a hold through the wall.

People look up at the blast included their target. "Right were they say he would be." Said Boba. "I got him!" Said Leia as she leap down to the ground. Leia land in front of the traitor who pulled out a blaster. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Leia igniting her lightsaber. He fired yelling. "Get back!" Leia block the bolts moving closer. When she got close enough she slash the the blaster in haft then place her blade near his neck. "Want to end up like that blaster?" Then Leia notches where the traitor eyes were. "Then stop looking at my chest!" He quickly brought his eyes up. "Sorry I just didn't know Jedi would wear nice things." Leia turn to see Boba using his jetpack landing near them. "Hate to say it but you were right about the outfit. We got him." Boba chuckled as he approached. "Outstanding." They handcuff the traitor and made their way back to the ship.


End file.
